Park Ranger
The Declasse Park Ranger is a law enforcement vehicle, making its debut appearance in Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. It is a modified version of the Granger. The vehicle is used exclusively by the San Andreas Park Ranger, as implied by its name. Design The front fascia strongly resembles that of a mix of Third Generation Ford Expedition and GMT900 Chevrolet Tahoe Police Package. The front of this SUV features a large push bar and most distinctly a plastic front bumper finished in black. The front features a large main grille which has chrome edges and a horizontal strip whose line continues through the headlight units. The bonnet/ hood features a raised area which has edges that follow the grille. Beneath the grille is chrome area central to the bumper. The SUV features a long wheelbase. There are steps on the sides for passengers to place their feet on. The body is always white with horizontal green strips. The wing mirrors have flashing lights fitted to them and the A-pillars also feature spotlights. The roof features an LED light bar, mounted on the roof above the front row of seats and also features LED lights on the grill. The roof also features the same longitudinal roof rails, allowing officers to hold onto the car and fire a one-handed weapon simultaneously. The SUV features black wheels wrapped in high profile tires. At the rear, another distinct plastic bumper is visible, also finished in black. The decal design seems to be modeled slightly off of the United States Park Ranger vehicles. Performance GTA V The Park Ranger shares its exact performance with the civilian Granger, having a high ground clearance and good off-road capability. The Park Ranger is more durable, however, since it serves as a law enforcement vehicle. GTA V Overview Gallery ParkRanger-Front-GTAV.png|Front quarter view of the Park Ranger SUV. (Rear quarter view) Sheriff SUV 2.jpg|Park Ranger SUV during The Civil Border Patrol. Locations GTA V *Can be found being used by park rangers in the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness. *The Park Ranger can sometimes be found at the Sheriff's Office in Paleto Bay. However the chances of one spawning can be rare at times. *It can also be found near the buildings behind the Vinewood Sign in Vinewood. *Can sometimes be found in the Bolingbroke Penitentiary. *Sometimes found patrolling the dirt roads in the hills behind Paleto Bay. *Parked at Beaver Bush Ranger Station (located on an unnamed side street east of Baytree Canyon Road, south of Marlowe Drive) in Vinewood Hills. *When switching to Trevor from another character, there is a chance that the player controls Trevor driving on the highway in the Grand Senora Desert with a two stars wanted level and a few Sheriff Cruisers chasing him along with one Park Ranger. ** In the aforementioned switching sequence, if the player stops and fight the cops, the Park Rangers will fight him with fists, as they don't have any weapon. Trivia *It is also seen that people can sit in the back of the trunk the vehicle in The Civil Border Patrol and An American Welcome. *The Park Ranger vehicle in GTA V looks very similar to the Los Angeles' Park Ranger vehicle, with the exception of it does not have a green line across the vehicle. *Upon entering this vehicle, you will obtain a Carbine Rifle. *Upon entering, the HUD doesn't display that the car is made by Declasse; it simply says "Park Ranger, Emergency". Although it still has the Declasse brand in the front of the vehicle. *Before Patch 1.12, the Park Ranger was classed as a SUV. But, after the patch was released it has been properly recategorized as a Emergency vehicle. It could have been used in a race, and even possible to apply a paintjob instead of the Park Ranger livery. *In one of the early screenshots of the game, NOOSE officers can be seen driving it. It could be that in the beta, the Park Ranger was used as a placeholder before the Sheriff SUV came in. * There are 4 unused lights at the front windshield. The same happens on the Sheriff SUV. ** These have been removed for the enhanced version of GTA V. Notable Owners * San Andreas Park Ranger * Civil Border Patrol - An unofficial group operated by two members, which uses a Park Ranger for their illegal activities. See Also *Granger, civilian model *NOOSE Patriot, another SUV owned by the Law Enforcement. *Police Rancher, NYSP counterpart, based on the Rancher XL. *Sheriff SUV, Los Santos County Sheriff variant. * FIB Granger, FIB variant. *Lifeguard SUV, Los Santos Lifeguard variant. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:SUVs Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Vehicles in GTA Online